Super Love
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: What if Super boy wasn't the only clone of superman what if there was another created from copying the DNA structure of Superman She s not related to Superman or Super boy . She was created to create more Kryptonians with Super boy.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Super Love

Summary: What if Super boy wasn't the only clone of Superman what if there was another created from copying the DNA structure of Superman(She`s not related to Superman or Super boy). She was created to create more Kryptonians with Super boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice I only own my female character

Chapter 1

New beginnings

[Takes place right when Superman begins talking to Super boy]

Super boy's pov

Everything seemed different from what the genomes taught me, but I believe that was probably due to the fact that I was seeing them for the first time. It amazed me to no end and for the first time I felt free I could now experience life. I could see with my own eyes the beauty of the Earth. As I look up at the full moon watching it shine with such a passion, I could faintly hear in the distance the howls of a lone wolf. And I knew from now on life would be different, and for the first time I smiled feeling a great pounding of excitement in my heart. Then out in the distance I could see Superman the man who was the star of my learning flying towards me with his cape fluttering on wind it's seemed as though the moon was now glowing as he approached me. His now portrayed a look of surprise I could tell he was shocked beyond belief when I fixed my jump suit showing him the symbol on my chest. He land and began walking towards me and said "We'll, uh; we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now" Then sudden there was a loud cry for help coming from underneath Cadmus.

He seemed to have heard it to because he looked over at the same time I did towards Cadmus. When then heard a feminine voice scream "Let go of me you idiots, you just wait till you're not holding that stupid rock of kryptonite, just you're going to wish you never mess with me. When I get my hands on you just wait. I'll get you, you jerks. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP IT STOP I SAID STOP HELP HELP!" the voice screamed louder out of nowhere a loud smack echoed in through the air. Soon after we heard the voice of a man scream "SILENCE YOUR ANNOYING." Something inside of me just snapped my instincts were telling to go and save her and that's just what I did. I flew down to the direction of the scream, Superman not far behind. We came to a room looking similar to the one I was held in, that's when I saw her, she was beautiful her cherry red lips were pulled back baring her teeth in a growl at the man around her. Her long jet black almost blue hair fell in gentle streams behind her stopping at her thighs in a wild disarray. She looked to have been only 16 the same age as me, her cerulean blue eyes mirroring mine held such a fire and fury that I could set the room a flame . She was wearing a white jumpsuit similar to the one I was wearing; I noticed the symbol it had. She was another clone of Superman. She was struggling as 5 men tried to restrain her; she was punching and kicking trying to land a hit on the men as they tried to force her into a pod. I looked around seeing broken glass everywhere, and then I saw it a sample of kryptonite.

"You idiots stop touching me get that away f…..room… meeeee!" she screamed as her blue eyes flickered trying to fight off the powers of the kryptonite. That's when she noticed us her eyes widen at the sight of me, I was going to try and help her when Superman held me back saying "We can't get close to her or we will be affected by kryptonite just wait for Wonder Woman and Batman there on their way down." She nodded at me hearing Superman's words and flashed me a smile silently telling me to listen to Superman; the men trying to subdue her had not yet noticed us. She suddenly punched one of the men in the face sending him to the floor.

That's when one of the men began to shout at her "You stupid girl, your nothing but a stupid creation to be used to reproduce more Kryptonians. What makes you think that just because project Kr got away doesn't mean you're getting way so easily? Now stop fighting you've lost all your strength thanks to this sample of kryptonite." I was shocked to say the least as I turned to look over at Superman to see he was just as surprised as me. That's when Wonder Woman flue in carrying Batman, that's when the men turned around noticing us for the first time. Wonder Woman and Batman were shocked by this sight and noticing the kryptonite, Wonder Woman dropped Batman and went flying towards the girl punching her way through.

Wonder Woman grabbing the girl was flying back to the others leaving Superman to fly Batman up as we followed after her. As soon as we landed the girl looked at me smiling, she approached me and spoke to me softly "So your Super boy it's great to finally meet you." As she looked at me her blue eyes mirroring mine. Superman approached us asking her "Are you what I think you are?" She replied "Well who do you think I am? Because if you think I'm another clone of you but just a female version then you're wrong. I was created by copying your DNA, that's true but your DNA was used as a reference in my making they used human DNA and changed it around to match yours so in a way in your clone but I'm not at the same time." Everyone was shocked by this including me. "Then may I know your name?" Superman asked her. "My name is Super gal" she responded "Well can you tell us why you were created?" Wonder Woman asked her.

"Well as you know Super boy was created to stop Superman should he ever turn to the dark side, which to me is all lies , the true reason why he was created was to use him as a weapon for world domination and I was created to well help reproduce more Kryptonians, but unlike Super boy even though I let the genomes teach me I was programed right down to the last atom to listen only to Super boy the reason for this was should I ever refuse to help recreate more Kryptonians all Super boy would have to say is to order me to, seeing as the scientist had full control over him in which they didn't. But when I heard one of the scientist around my pod speak about using Super boy that way I became in raged and somehow I managed to wake up and tried to escape so I could find Super boy, and that's when you found me." Super gal replied.

Everyone was shocked then Superman asked to have a word alone with me and Super gal. Everyone soon left, telling us to meet back at the old headquarters in the morning. Superman then told us to follow him as we flu towards a corn field when we saw a house come to view. We followed him inside the house as an old woman came to the door saying. "Oh hello Clark it's good to see you and who are those young ones behind you." The woman said hugging Superman. "Mother these kids are my clones you might want to sit down for this one." Superman replied.

The woman was shocked but nodded telling us to sit. I sat next to Super gal, Superman sitting on the other side. We sat there silently as he explained everything to the old woman. "So you see I need your help do you have any of my old clothes I used to wear in high school that might fit him" he said hint towards me "or any of your old clothes for her." He said hinting towards Super gal. the old woman nodded beckoning us to follow her I helped Super gal stand up I felt a slight sensation when my hand touched her but paid no heed to it. She lead us into a room painted a dark blue it was Superman`s old room. She began looking through a cabinet handing me a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. She closed the door leaving me to change, telling Super gal to follow her. When I finished changing I walked out and made my way towards the living room. I found Super gal wearing a long black dress and Superman dressed as a business man [Authors note: he is dressed as Clark Kent]

That's when Superman`s mother spoke "Clark to cover the fact that they're going to be spending time around you and the people at your job might ask who they are you can say the boy is your son and his name can be Conner and the girl is Conner`s girlfriend named Michelle she can use my maiden name Clark." "I agree mother how about you guys?" he said turning towards us me and Super gal nodded agreeing to his mother`s` idea.

We bid are good byes and flu to and apartment as we walked in door Superman spoke "Super boy your to call me Dad and as for you Super gal your to call me Clark in public, call Super boy Conner and the same for you Super boy you must call her Michelle in public no one can know that your who you really are." He explained about a normal life as humans and about being superheroes. And how well have to go to school but for now to get some rest he also said me and Michelle had to share a bed.

SO THAT'S IT TELL IF YOU LIKE IT,R AND R AND I DID SOME REVISING I HOPE YOU LIKE

THANKS FOR READING PrincessBraVegeta


	2. Chapter 2 A new team

Super Love

Chapter 2

A New Team

Superman`s pov

I woke up early to meet the others at the old headquarter. Super boy and Super gal were still sleeping. Last night when I told them they had to share a bed they reacted differently most teens would hate to share a bed with someone but they didn't even complain they spoke to each other about staying on their side and not to cross the others side. It was around 9 am when I woke up I got dressed and headed to their room to wake them up.

What I found next surprised me they talked about staying on their own sides but they didn't listen to it much. Super gal was snuggled into Super boy`s chest his head was buried in her neck, his arm was wrapped around her waist. They looked comfortable together I felt something inside of me compel me to let them sleep longer but I couldn't we have to meet the others. Though I had a feeling Super boy was going to wake up in about 2 minutes so I left the room smiling knowing they would get a big surprise when they woke up. And with that I waited in the living room.

Super boy`s pov

Mmmmmm…What`s that smell it smells like lavender and cherry blossoms. I blinked a couple of times feeling a warmth and a body. A body! What I open my eyes to see long flowing black hair and a neck. I untangled myself from her neck looking down she moved a little while moaning and then snuggling deeper in chest. [Like when you wake up and you're a like mmmm or something and you want to go back to sleep.] Looking down closely my arm had somehow found its way around her waist our legs were intertwined.

I wonder what happened last night we promised to stay on our own sides. Well it doesn't matter now I have to wake her up we need to get to the old headquarters. I started shaking her a little to wake her up she just moaned and tried to snuggle into my chest but not this time I sat up bringing her with me I remembered that she was programed to listen to me and only me. "Super gal wake up we need to get ready for the meeting." I whispered to her. She woke up with a jolt looking up at me and the down realizing that she was on top of me she began blushing and looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She said.

I nodded knowing that it wasn't only her fault. She jumped off me and began looking for the clothes that Superman`s mother had given us. When she found what she was looking for she grabbed the black dress and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I also followed her example but stayed in the room to change.

I took of my jumpsuit and put on the black shirt and the jeans Superman`s mother gave me. I ripped off the symbol off my jumpsuit and stuck it to my shirt. Then I walked out the door finding Superman sitting on the couch waiting for us. I turned around seeing Super gal wearing the black dress she had also ripped of the symbol and stuck it to her dress. The dress stopped right at her knees and was short sleeve her hair was down. It cascaded down to her hips; that's when Superman stood up "Well get more clothes for you guys later right now you should follow me." He said. Following what he said we flew out the window.

We were flying for what seemed like 5 minutes when a large mountain came to view, he lead us in through an opening. As we walked in I saw Robin, Kid flash and Aqualad in their normal clothes. When Batman appeared "You all have earned your right to be in the Justice League you all we become a small team this will be your headquarters." He said. We nodded and he continued "This is miss Martian she is Martian Manhunter`s niece she will also be on your team."

"Nice man we get a girl on our team is she hot." Kid flash said to Robin. That's when Super gal coughed hinting to Kid flash. "May bad we get another girl on our team" he said while hiding behind Robin. Super gal was smiling at his reaction and then turned to look at the new girl walking in. Everyone went to greet her but Super gal and I stayed behind, Super gal looked up at me unsure if she should go she grabbed my hand and lead me to the others.

Even after we made it to the others she did not let go of my hand I could tell she was nervous I was to. "Hey I'm Kid flash this is Robin, Super boy and Super gal." Kid flash said to Miss Martian. Super gal`s grip on my hand tighten I looked down at her she was almost shaking I squeezed her hand trying to calm her she looked up nodding at me and mouthed a thank you.

The others were too busy talking to Miss Martian to notice how Super gal reacted but Superman was not. He walked up to us and asked to have a word with us. The others noticed Superman and became silent. He led us out to the rim of the mountain. I held on to Super gal knowing she was still kind of shaken though I don't know why.

"Super gal are you all right?" Superman asked her. "I'm fine just well nervous I've never been around another girl that's my age it's kind of weird." She replied. Superman nodded and looked at me "Watch over her if she acted this way around her I wonder how she will react when Miss Martian tries to speak to her." He asked. I nodded to his request and with that he left leaving me with her alone.

She looked away like if she wore ashamed of what happened I grabbed her face making her look at me. She was shocked but sadden she mouthed an I'm sorry. I shook my head telling her there was nothing to apologize for. She bright blue eyes widen but she nodded, that's when I noticed her eyes since the first time I saw they always held such emotions though her face was emotionless her eyes weren't.

The fury and rage she held not even a day ago was gone now before me stood a girl lost and confused the thought sadden me. To see such regret and sorrow, that I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Just to see her blush and that just happened cheeks became a little rose as she looked away smiling. I shocked at what on little kiss for me could do to see her smile caused me to smile for the first time since I was released from my pod.

I grabbed her hand pulling her close she was blushing even more now. I looked into her eyes and began to lean forward when WHOSSH Kid flash runs in and says "Hey were going to look around are you guys coming or what." He then realizes what he did Super gal let go of me and looked at him with rage and began to chase him.

"Super gal try not to break any thing." I told her as she continued chasing him. "Get back here when I get my hands on you you're going you never had super speed!" she yelled. As I walked in Superman awaited an answer. "Why is she chasing him." He asked. I looked at him and said "Well I was going to kiss her when Kid flash ran in and then you know the rest."

He looked shocked and then turned around to see Super gal on top of Kid flash trying to land a punch on him Wonder Woman and Batman tried to get her off. Superman ran over to them and they stepped aside him picked up Super gal and restrain her I smiled and walked up to them grabbing Super gal she stopped struggling and relaxed. I nodded to Superman and took her outside.

She really wanted to kiss me that bad. I grabbed her face and leaned in…

[You guys would so be angry if I stopped here]

Her lips meet mine this feeling was different sure the genomes taught me what I had to do to reproduce. But this was real it felt so good just to feel her lips against mine. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck pulling me closer I wrapped my arms around her waist doing the same. We then pulled a part for air that was fantastic I wanted to do it again but the others were waiting for us. I grabbed her hand leading her back to the others.

We went on a tour of the base they gave us rooms I had to share a room with Super gal not that we minded. Our room was painted black and red and there was Superman symbol on the door. It was getting late the others had all turned in for the night Super gal was changing into a black night gown I changed into a pair of long pants and waited for her so I could go to bed she finished changing and made her way to the bed.

I grabbed her pulling her towards me holding her close I buried my nose into her neck and fell asleep not without planting a kiss on her cheek and whispering good night.

SO IS IT GOOD TELL ME TELL ME I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GUYS R AND R PLEASE IM TRYING TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER AS MUCH AS I POSSIBLLY CAN. I DON'T HAVE A BETA FOR THIS STORY THIS WAS DONE ALL BY ME. I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE WIDSH I DID THOUGH.

Love

PrincessBraVegeta


	3. Chapter 3 The return of an old ememy

Super Love

Chapter 3

The return of an old enemy

Super boy`s pov

I woke up to the most beautiful smell lavender and cherry blossoms I opened my eyes seeing Super gal`s neck. She moaned a little as I buried my nose deeper into her. Trying to get some more sleep when she began moving around trying to snuggle deeper into my chest I did not complain. That's when I heard a knock at the door I wonder who it is.

I turned my head to left looking at the clock it was 10 in the morning all ready. I forgot about the person waiting at the door and buried my nose in her neck trying to get more sleep. When I hear the door open I look up seeing Black Canary she was surprised at the sight before her. I guess seeing me shirtless and having Super gal snuggled into my chest surprised her. She whispered to me that it was time to wake up I nodded.

And that she left the room well at least it was Black Canary who walked in cause if it were Kid flash we would be having some problems. I whispered in her telling her to wake up she blinked a little looking up at me with her sleepy blue eyes. She stood up stretching and began looking in the closet for something to wear. She found a blue shirt with the Superman symbol on it and a pair of black jeans that stopped at her knees.

What surprised me was she did the something she did yesterday she changed right in front of me. Then she grabbed a pair of black sneakers and put them on. She waited for me as I looked in the closet I found a black shirt with the same symbol on it as the shirt that Super gal was wearing. I then pulled a pair dark blue jeans as I began changing there was another knock on the door Super gal told whoever was on the other side that I was changing.

The person on the other side understood and waited once I finished changing I grabbed a pair of black sneakers and put them on. Super gal answered the door it was Aqualad and Robin "Hey you guys breakfast is ready." Robin said. Super gal nodded and looked back at me I nodded back and grabbed her hand following them to the kitchen. We sat down next to Kid flash who was still kind of scared of Super gal but said nothing.

We grabbed our food and began eating when Superman walked in and looked at us and smiled. There was something off about him noticing that I could tell something was wrong he whispered so wear only Super gal and I could hear "I need to speak to both of you later." We nodded back and with that he left to speak with Martian Manhunter. As soon as we finished our food Black Canary picked up the plates and dumped them in the sink.

I stood up helping Super gal up I whispered in her ear "Do you want to go and train with for a while." She nodded I then grabbed her hand walking towards Black Canary. "We are going to go train for a while." I told her.

And with that I led her to the training grounds the room was big it was painted white and had many weapons. "How about we start with hand to hand combat" I said to Super gal. She nodded and got into a fighting stints and beckoned me to attack her with a simple nodded I sprang forward with full speed knowing that I she could handle it. I punched her she caught it throwing me over her shoulder and punching in the gut. I went back a few steps she was good I had to hand it to her. She sprang forward trying to land a punch I just caught them and kneed her in the gut sending her flying into the wall. She stood back up she looked behind her seeing the whole in the wall she smiled.

I know then that wasn't good she was smiling after I throw her into the wall. She walked towards me her eyes began to glow I'm in trouble now she's going use fry me. As the beams fired from her eyes I dodged it flying behind her grabbing her in a head lock. When Superman walked in she took advantage at the fact I was distracted and elbowed me in the stomach sending me flying into the wall. Superman looked surprised as Super gal turned to look at him I flew at her punching her in back she went flying forward. She then turned around smiling and flew at me when she was about to punch me Superman spoke "Can I have a word with both of you."

We nodded and walked towards him he looked worried "What wrong you look worried." She said. "Lex Luthor has escaped from prison." He replied. We were confused who's Lex Luthor, noticing our confusion he began "Lex Luthor is my archenemy he is a power-mad, evil scientist of high intelligence and incredible technological prowess, His goals were typically center on killing me, usually as a stepping stone to world domination."

We nodded understandingly as he continued "And we discover that he was the one who funded Cadmus." We looked at each other shocked but we let him continue "Now that he knows that you're in my hands he is coming after both of you to use you both as a weakness against me, we also learned that he is armed with a gun loaded with kryptonite bullets." We were now worried I grabbed Super gal`s hand and held it tight knowing that if one of us got shoot we would surely die.

"We have the place on high alert should he find out our location we`ll be ready so keep on your guard if you see someone you don't recognize ran and get the others don't try to find out who it is I don't want you getting hurt you hear." Superman said. We nodded to his orders and with that he left.

Two hours later we went back to our rooms we were covered in dirt and sweet we decided to take a shower I let Super gal go first. I laid back on our bed contemplating all the things that have happened to us in the last few days. When I felt it something was wrong with Super gal I pressed the emergence button.

Superman and the other came bursting throw the door I was trying to get the bathroom door open but it wouldn't budge so I punched the door down and there I found her she was on the floor bleeding I tried to approach her. When a sharp pain ran through me I let out a scream falling to the floor I couldn't move I tried to reach for her when the pain intensified then I saw it kryptonite she was shot in the shoulder Superman backed away as Black Canary grabbed Super gal removing the kryptonite from her shoulder.

She screamed out in agony Superman was forced to leave the room as Black Canary gave the bullet to Martian Manhunter and he disposed of it. I was finally able to stand and ran to Super gal holding her close she was unconscious the pain was too much. We took her to the medical wing as Black Canary doing her best to help her she needed stiches but there was no metal strong enough to penetrate our skin.

Superman feeling my distress even though he too was worried "It's alright she's going to be okay." He said to me. I just snapped "So what if she's going to be alright it doesn't make the fact that I let this happen it's all my fault I wasn't there to help her when she needed me the most i was supposed to protect her and I couldn't even do that all this power for what if I can't protect the ones I care for!" I screamed falling to ground everyone looked at me feeling sorry Superman was no better he grabbed my shoulder "I said the same thing when I lost my father even when I had all that power I couldn't save him but she is going to be okay it wasn't your fault you didn't know but you gave her a fighting chance by calling us now I promise you she is going to be okay." He said to me trying to comfort me I nodded.

That moment she woke up moaning in pain and whispering my name ran to her side she blinked a couple of times her blue eyes those eyes that I loved to see held pain and agony. It angered me to see her in such pain and agony if only I had gotten to her earlier I could have protected her she shouldn't be laying there in pain it should be me I wish it was me who was shot not her.

She looked up at me and smiled why is she smiling is she stupid she should be angry at me that I couldn't protect her and smiling at me. She tried to move only to scream out in pain I pushed her back down to the bed telling her not to move or she could hurt herself. She nodded and laid back down she grabbed her shoulder feeling a sharp pain. Damn it that should have been me that got shot not her.

I looked at her, her eyes held such pain and yet there was love in them it confused me she was in pain yet she held much love.

SO THAT'S IT FOR CHAPPIE 3 TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

Love

PrincesBraVegeta


	4. Chapter 4 Protecting What I Love Most

Super Love

Chapter 4

Protecting What I Love Most

Super boy pov`s

I stayed with her all night never leaving medical wing as she slept I watched over her on guard incase Lex Luthor came back to finish what he started. She was still very weak she had a huge bruise on her shoulder from where she was shot she wasn't angry thought she at me like I thought she should instead she was glad that it was her that got shot and not me. That pissed me off it should have been me not her yet here she was sleeping peacefully and glad knowing that it was her that got shot and not me.

She was forced to sleep on her left side so that she doesn't injure herself more then she already is. She was told to get as much rest as possible and that in the morning she would have to tell us everything that happened she had made no complaint with that as long as I was with her. I agreed wanting to protect her and watch over her long hair black was covered in blood. And her shoulder was rapped with gauss she was told not to shower till tomorrow or her wounds would get worse.

She had no shirt on she was covered by a blanket Superman was worried about me and her so he ordered Kid flash to stay in medical wing with us he had complained about it at first but he complied with his request. Superman knew that I couldn't protect Super gal if we were confronted by Lex Luthor since he had those stupid bullets made of kryptonite and he decided since Kid flash had super speed he could unarm Lex and get help.

Kid flash was asleep on the couch snoring his blanket had somehow ended up on the floor his pillow had ended up at his feet and one of his feet was dangling off the couch. I could tell that Super gal was worried about me by the look she had given me before she fell asleep. It was about 7 in the morning an hour or 2 before the others would wake up I had not slept at all worried that Lex would attack her while she slept.

I heard a moan of pain I turned my head to look at Super gal making sure she was all right she blinked a couple of times before awakening. Her bright blue eyes looked around until they landed at me she struggled to stretch out her arm out trying to reach me. Her eyes looked sadden at the fact I was too far away from her I walked up to her bed running my fingers through her hair she whimpered when she saw that my hand was now covered in her blood.

She turned her head finding Kid flash asleep snoring on couch she rolled her eyes at the sight. I would have too but I got use to his laziness and girl crazy self so I did not mind much. I turned around ready to fight anyone who would try to harm her when I heard the door side open. I relaxed when I saw it was just Superman and Black Canary "It's time for her to take a bath." Black Canary said.

I nodded and began to pick up Super gal her left hand held onto the blanket securing it tightly around her. She rested her head against my chest closing her eyes she tried to move her right arm only to scream out in pain. Kid flash had now awakened I looked down rubbing her face trying to calm her down Black Canary and Superman had rushed over.

Super gal had closed her eyes trying to hold back the oncoming tears while burying her face in my chest. "Are you alright." I asked while looking down at her. She nodded and replied "Yeah I'm fine I shouldn't have tried to move my right arm so soon." I nodded "I'm going to need new bandages in order to change them." I said to Black Canary she was stunned and look over at Superman silently asking if she should allow me to change Super gal's bandages. He nodded to her giving her permission she began to look for the bandages as Kid flash left to go wake the others.

Black Canary handed me the bandages and I was about to walk out the door to go back to our room and bath Super gal when Superman asked "Where are you going?" "To our room to bath her." I responded. He was shocked "You can't bath her she is a girl." He replied back. "And why does that matter." I replied not understanding why I couldn't bath her since we have changed in front each other and it's not like I have not seen her naked before.

Superman sensing my confusion "I don't think you understand you're a boy and she is a girl I don't think she would want you to see her nude." He said. "It's not like I haven't seen her naked before we change in front of each other all the time." I responded. Superman and Black Canary looked surprised and looked down at Super gal to see if this was true. Super gal nodded agreeing with my response "And plus I feel a lot safer with him then with anyone else." She said agreeing with me.

Superman began to think about it and in the end agreed with me and allowed me to bath her. Black Canary was shocked but said nothing about his decision. And left the room saying she was going to go make breakfast for everyone. And with that I left to go to our room. I laid her on the bed minding her shoulder and grabbed her a pair of long black pants and a black shirt with our symbol on it. I picked up her towel and placed it in the bathroom I then helped her undress and carried her to the bathroom.

I sat her on the toilet as I turned on the on water know how she liked taking warm showers and with how weak she was she would have to take a bath instead of a shower. I looked over at her she looked at me confused wondering how this is going to work. I couldn't just dump her in the bathtub and scrub her I might hurt her trying to turn her around to reach. So I decided I would have to get in with her as I began to undress she looked at me confused as to why I was undressing.

"I'm going to have to bath with you okay." I told her. She nodded not minding when I was completely naked I grabbed her and sat down in the bathtub placing her on my lap. The water was warm but that wasn't it the sensation of having her naked body on mine was something extraordinary. She was warm and her skin felt so soft under my fingers but now wasn't a time to get distracted I had to get this blood off of her.

I grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub the blood out of her hair once I was done I leathered my hair with shampoo. I grabbed the shower head and began to rise out the shampoo blood that was in her hair was now gone. I then grabbed the soap being mindful of her shoulder and began to clean her I moved her a little so that I could clean her thoroughly once I finished cleaning her I began on myself as soon as I was done I grabbed the shower head and began to rise of the soap.

She was now clean and so was I wrapped a towel around my waist and then grabbed her towel of the hanger and wrapped her in the towel and carried her to the bed. I got dressed quickly and began to put clean bandages on her she moaned a bit but relaxed. I helped her get dressed when she was fully dressed I looked at the clock it was all ready 9 in the morning.

I helped her up and asked her "Do you think you could walk?" she nodded and tried to walk but collapsed into my chest she was shaking. "It's okay I'll carry you." I told her she nodded and with that we walked down stairs and began to eat our food when we were finished Superman began "Can you tell us what happened."

She nodded and began "I was going to shower when he come out from the air vents and held the gun at me saying that if I screamed he would go after Super boy so I stayed quite he said that he was going to use me to get revenge on Superman and to hurt Super boy in the most painful way possible he started think out loud trying to find a way to keep me alive but still hurt Super boy and Superman."

She paused momentarily "He…he...he threaten to….to… too…tie me up and …and make you to watch as he had one of his henchmen defile me THAT STUPID DISCUSTING BASTARD!" she screamed and then soon began to cry everyone was shocked I placed her in my lap trying to comfort her I was angry no one I mean no one other than me could touch her she was scared.

I held on to her I buried my nose in her neck she buried her face in my chest sobbing Miss Martian walked up to us and began to rub Super gal`s head "Well I'm not going to let that evil man touch my new friend." She said. Super gal looked up at her and thanked her.

"But I did not tell you the one thing that he said about my creation he said he used Wonder Woman`s DNA to create me and your DNA as a reference and molded her DNA to match yours." Super gal said softly. Everyone was shocked Superman called Wonder Woman on the communicator to tell her. So in away Super gal`s Wonder Woman`s daughter but she`s not an Amazonian she is a Kryptonian.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH WONDER WOMAN AND WHAT ABOUT LEX LUTHOR SO MANY QUESTIONS AND SO LITTLE ANSWERS STAY TUNE AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

Love

PrincessBraVegeta


	5. Chapter 5 Bye Bye Lex and Hello Pervert

Super Love

Chapter 5

Bye Bye Lex and Hello Pervert

Super boy`s POV

It's been a week since the incident Super gal`s shoulder has been recovering nicely but what has been bothering me is that there have been no signs of Lex Luthor at all. Everyone has been on edge how can we capture Lex Luthor if we can't find him. It's been frustrating me to no end what if he is waiting for us to let our guard down to take Super gal. I hate knowing that I'm not allowed to do anything to help find that dirty bastard. In the past week many other heroes have been assigned to stay here to help with his capture.

Robin and Batman have been doing their best to track down Lex but he is always one step ahead of us. There have been many changes Super gal has now withdrawn herself from the others only wanting me be the only one near her. She is now afeard to be alone and she is more jumpy now than ever I hate knowing that this is what Lex has done to her she rarely smiles anymore.

I do my best to comfort her and I take pride in knowing that she feels safe and secure with me. She`s been spending a lot of time with Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Miss Martian. I have been training nonstop with Superman and occasionally Super gal. I learned how to control most of my powers and so has Super gal.

This past week has been a disaster although some good things have happened too. We have just discovered where Lex has been hiding and everyone is preparing to capture him. They are now splitting up into groups Group 1 consists of Robin, Green Arrow and Kid Flash. Group 2 consists of Batman, Aqualad and Martian Manhunter. The two groups are going to capture Lex and another group well be left behind to protect Superman, Super gal and me. I did not like the fact that I could not go and help them capture Lex yet I know that my job now was to help Super gal. The group staying with us is Group 3 which for Super gal`s sake consists of only female heroes Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Miss Martian. Batman thought it would be better for her to talk them and stuff.

It was around 6 am Super gal and I were sitting on the couch Super gal was very tired many of us were. I had placed her on my lap allowing her to try and get a little rest. She was snuggled into my chest I had one arm wrapped around her and the other was holding her hand. "Is everyone ready to go?" Batman asked the others and they nodded and with that they left to capture the disgusting bastard.

Super gal had now fallen asleep and I too felt it hard to stay awake I haven't slept in 2 days I looked up noticing Wonder Woman approaching us she put her hand on my shoulder and said "I think you should take her up stairs and you too could also use some rest." I nodded and carried Super gal to our room I laid her down on the bed she moaned a bit and stretched an arm out in what could only be her looking for me I took off may shoes and removed Super gal`s shoes as well. I laid down on the bed grabbing Super gal and holding her close to me she moaned as I buried my nose in her neck she was now snuggled into my chest and I fell asleep hoping by the time we wake up that they would already have Lex under custody.

What the heck uh I woke up to Super gal tossing and turning on top of me bloody hell her leg is right on top of my groan uh fuck. If she keeps this up in going to have to take an ice cold shower damn it she keeps moving her leg in that uh fuck that's it I need to get off me and now shit. I flip us over so that I'm on top of her I roll over and lay down next to her that was a close one any longer I would have to be forced to take an ice cold shower. I turned over to look at the clock it was 1 in the afternoon what we couldn't have slept that long the others are probably already back.

I looked down looking at Super gal I was about to wake her when I noticed her shirt had risen up I could see her perfectly creamy white skin I could also see the boarder of her bra it was black with little red hearts. I looked further down and her skirt had also risen up the short skirt showed off her leg smooth legs her panties matched her bra her face looked peaceful her long shiny black hair cascaded down to her hips and her cherry red lips were parted slightly I couldn't help but have the thoughts of kissing her running through my head god this isn't helping what is wrong with me now all I can think about are perverted thought that include her.

I looked away trying to clear my head of all these perverted thoughts when I remembered that I had to wake her up. I looked over her once more god she is so tempting I shuck my head trying once more to clear myself of those thoughts. I shuck her softly trying to wake her she moaned a bit fuck this isn't helping as more perverted thoughts came rushing through my head. I tried concentrating on the task at hand wake her up and find out what happened with Lex Luthor. I shuck her again only to be greeted with a loud moan god how does she do this to me I don't know fuck.

She blinked a couple of times before I was greeted with her bright blue eyes she looked up blushing softly noticing what position we were in. My lips were only inches away from hers the thought and the need to kiss her had become stronger when she beat me to it she pushed her lips against mine and growled softly into the kiss I ran my tongue along her bottom lip silently asking for permission. Which she gladly give me her arms had now wrapped themselves around my neck pulling me closer. Our tongues fought for dominance I heard her moan softly into the kiss.

I just loved the way she tasted she tasted just like strawberries. I ran my fingers through her silky black her gripping onto it pulling her closer to me. We broke apart for air I rested my forehead on hers she was panting a little she out of breath it was getting harder and harder to control myself around her. I was now staring into her eyes she was smiling at me when we suddenly heard a knock on the door I jumped off of her helping her up as she readjusted her clothes. I opened the door to find Robin he was wearing the biggest smirk Super gal was standing next to me I was holding her hand as Robin led us to others. We found the rest of the heroes siting down smiling at us Superman looked so happy "I take it you guys caught him." I said. "You bet he is now locked up." Kid Flash said joyfully. I smirked at his response and looked down at Super gal she was jumping in joy.

Many of the other heroes had left now it was only Wonder Woman, Superman, and the rest of our team. I walked up to Superman telling him that I'm going out with Super gal for a while and he nodded. She looked up at me confused I just smirked and led her out of the mountain. I led her deep into the forest when I was sure we were far enough from the mountain I stopped and slammed her into a tree kissing her roughly she was stun but she responded quickly to the kiss one of her hands was nested in my hair the other was wrapped around my neck I pushed her deeper into the tree being careful not to use my super strength not wanting the tree to break. I forced my tongue into her mouth dying to taste her I heard no complaints from her she moaned into the kiss.

She wrapped her legs around my waist I lowered on hand to her ass lifting her up more holding her close to me the other was pressed against the tree balancing us I felt her legs squeeze tightly around my waist I groaned softly I was losing control slammed my hips into hers she broke the kiss moaning loudly, I growled loudly. I knew what this would lead to if we didn't stop now but god damn the way she looks at me it just makes want to uh just slam her into a wall and take her over and over. I buried my nose deep into her neck she moaned loudly as I began leaving kisses down her neck. I bit her ear softly just loving the sounds she made she pressed her hips closer to mine.

I released her neck smirking at all the hickeys that were forming on her neck I bit her bottom lip softly this was getting out of control we had to stop but I couldn't. When we stopped suddenly hearing Miss Martians voice was ringing in our minds "You guys stop it and get back here now it's important and if you don't get over here we will go and get you it involves a touch subject concerning Krpytonians!" she shouted.

We untangled ourselves and grabbing Super gal`s hand we ran back to the mountain. As we walked in I noticed Super gal`s skin was flushed her neck had hickeys all over. O man we`re so going to be in trouble we entered the mountain finding everyone sitting down they were waiting for us I noticed everyone`s face flash with different emotions when they noticed Super gal`s neck. Superman motioned us to sit down I sat down on the couch Super gal sitting next to me she squeezed my hand preparing for our punishment but it never came.

"I know full well what you guys were doing and that's what we needed to discuss I can tell you and her are being drawn more and more to each other and the need to make her yours is growing stronger. Your thoughts are becoming more towards claiming her." Superman said to us Super gal`s cheeks were now stained with a light blush. I nodded to his words as he continued "The reasons for which why this is happening to both of you is that it is mating season for us Kryptonians the season was created when long ago our race was dying out do to the lack of reproduction. Female and male Kryptonians had divided and hated each other females hated the males and vice versa they had even divided to the planet by creating an imaginary line that divided the male's territory from the females. The season was created by our forefathers to try and save our race they had succeeded and the hatred between both genders was gone. Whenever the male had claimed the female during this season they would automatically would become pregnant."

I was now blushing Super gal was no better she had buried her face in my chest to try and hide her blush. Everyone was blushing except Superman who had succeeded in masking his blush. I cleared my throat and asked "So what am I supposed to do every time I'm near her that happens and there is no way your separating us?" "You could always claim her just use something that could prevent her from getting pregnant." Superman said.

"Well how am I suppose to do that if all the things that could prevent her from becoming pregnant are only tested on humans not Kryptonians." I said frustrated I was now becoming sexually frustrated. Hell the only thing running through my head was slamming her against the wall and taking her right then and there over and over. "Well Batman had created something for this problem I had him create it because I had a feeling this would happen it's been in your room since you moved in it's the last drawer next to your bed just have Super gal take one and your good to go." Superman said I was glad finally I thought I was going to die from sexual frustration.

The others had gone to their rooms I thanked Superman and ran to our room dragging Super gal with me. I looked through the drawer searching for it when I found them. There were three giant bottles of this stuff I opened one and took one pill out and handed it to her. She swallowed the pill as I looked on the nightstand pressing the button for the room to become sound proof. I knew that our walls of our room were made with hundreds of different types on strong metal and the same with our bed I didn't have to hold back on my strength and I knew she could handle it.

I slammed her against the wall kissing her roughly needing her badly I forced my tongue in her mouth her arms had wrapped themselves around me she was kissing back full force we weren't holding anything back. She wrapped her smooth creamy long legs around my waist I grabbed her ass lifting her up more and bringing her closer to me I broke the kiss kissing, sucking and biting down her neck. She was moaning loudly her long sharp nails were digging into my back I groaned a little she pushed me away taking off her shirt and she proceeded claw off mine.

My shirt was now on the floor in pieces she was now kissing as our tongues fought for dominance her nails racked against my back. I broke the kiss nipping at her ear pulling on her bra till it popped I threw it to the floor and she scolded me "Hey that was my favorite one." She said. I kissed to silence her I pressed myself closer to her if that was even possible I really have to thank Batman later. I broke the kiss and began sucking on her nipple which made her moan. I wrapped my arms around her back and sucked harder. While she was distracted I ripped off her skirt and underwear in one shot she bopped me on the head playfully saying "Hey what's with you and destroying all my clothes."

She looked down realizing she was completely naked and I still had some clothes on. "Hey...no fair..." she said. "You get all the fun and I do nothing..." she sucked on my neck making ME moan. She licked the middle of my lips and then kissed me. I kissed back with full force. She flipped us over and slammed me against the wall with full force and began undoing my pants when she got frustrated she just clawed through them and my pants and boxers were ripped into shreds.

I pushed her onto the bed kissing her softly "It's going to hurt a bit but I promise it well pass." I told her as I spread her legs and with a gentle thrust, I was in her. She winced at the slight pain and waited for her to adjust to my huge size. She looked up saying "Please be gentle." I nodded and continued to push in and pull out slow as she moaned at the pleasure she was receiving. I started thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder into her as she moaned louder. I lifted her leg to get more leverage there are many perks you get for being a Kryptonian you also have super speed and a higher stamina so you can go at it longer.

We so close I can feel it she`s about to cum any minute now and so was I. I could feel her walls around me tighten with a scream we both came. I pulled out of her letting her rest she is going to need all the rest she can get this was only round 1 she whimpered a little as I pulled out. We had about 10 rounds before we stopped it was now 9pm and we were tired Super gal had just fallen asleep no one had bothered to tell us when food is ready knowing that weren't going to stop just for food. I soon too followed her into a deep sleep I buried my nose in her neck and with that I was out like a light.

OMG I CANT BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT IM WEARING THE BIGGEST BLUSH OF LIFE HOPED YOU LIKED IT FIRST LEMON WITHOUT MY BETAS HELP TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R AND R PLEASE AND THANKS FOR THAT TIPS AND REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

LOVE PrincessBraVegeta


End file.
